An electronic compilation may be comprised of one or more types of electronic content. Electronic content may comprise a portion of a compilation, and may include digital images, audio, video, graphics or text, for example. The electronic content may have particular properties, such as a particular quality or size. The electronic content may additionally be limited to a particular use, such as non-commercial use, for example. When forming a compilation, electronic content may be selected and arranged such as to produce an electronic compilation having particular properties, such as desired quality or appearance, and may additionally be selected based on suitability for a particular use, such as commercial use. For example, a digital image may be selected for use in an electronic compilation. The digital image may have properties such as a particular size, resolution or configuration, and these properties may be selected to produce an electronic compilation with a particular appearance. The digital image may additionally be selected to produce a compilation suitable for a particular use. However, selection of electronic content such as digital images that may have properties that make the content suitable for incorporation in an electronic compilation may be time consuming, and a need may exist for a method of selecting content for an electronic compilation.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.